


A bro amongst mares

by SarcasticBrony



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticBrony/pseuds/SarcasticBrony
Summary: Everypony wants a piece of Anon but what about his bro Rainbow Dash?(Thanks to PeerImagination and RC2101_Copey for editing.)





	A bro amongst mares

**Author's Note:**

> “For the last time, no!”

“Please! As a diplomat of your race, you must at least meet me halfway! This is for the betterment of our galactic relationship!”

“What?” Anon is left completely baffled by the utter bile being spewed by this mare.

Pulling back, Anon is standing at the shopping center of Ponyville. One Twilight Sparkle is bent over with her tail on her back and marehood winking like crazy as fluids spill down her leg in excitement at the mere idea of being rutted by the mystery that is Anon. Ponyville’s stallions and mares alike envy her for having the highest chance of breeding with him, or so they think.

“Just stick your penis into my vagina!” She shouts in annoyance.

This has been a daily problem for Anon since he’s come to this crazy pony place. He doesn’t know why, and none have tried to help him understand the reasons either. What Anon does to all inhabitants is make them into nothing more than sex-craving maniacs, simply by being there.

“Get out of my face!” Anon turns away, storming off back to his home. “And don’t you dare send another letter to the princess!”

A sigh leaves Anon as he opens his grocery bags and looks over what he’s bought. A few fruits and vegetables for the day. The contents in the bag sticky and covered in a thin slime like layer. Not that he’s surprised by this, he’ll just have to be extra careful when washing them to ensure their purity. As he walks to his home he can hear the soft clip clop of hooves against the dirt a few feet behind him. A migraine starts to form as he peers over his shoulder to catch a small herd of mares and stallions following him.

Again, this isn’t out of the ordinary for him. The only thing he finds himself grateful for in this world of horny ponies is that none of them have tried to force themselves on him. _Yet._ Snuck into his home and displayed themselves on his bed? Sure, but never try to hold him down and do whatever they want. For that he’s thankful but, it’s still annoying that this is his lot in life now.

He makes it to the front door and turns around to face the small crowd. “ _No._ ”

They let out a collective ‘awe’ as they drop their heads and walk on back to wherever they were before. With a shake of his head, he enters his home and takes off his jacket, setting it onto the nearby hangar. He ensures his door is locked so that no nighttime visitors come sneaking around, and with the click of his deadbolt, a sense of ease washed over him. He needs to get these groceries clean before dinner. He walks towards the kitchen, but on his way there, he catches a scent in the air.

Anon stops before the small closet in the hallway and opens the door. There he finds a blushing rainbow-maned pegasus. She gives out a few nervous chuckles at his intense glare.

“Hey there.” She waves a hoof at Anon. “I thought I’d try and scare you.”

Rolling his eyes, he continues towards the kitchen. “I’m sure. What are you doing here?”

Rainbow works herself out of the closet and quickly trots to enter the kitchen with Anon. “Does a bro need a reason to hang out with _their_ bro?”

She flies up and lightly punches Anon on the shoulder, but shudders in place as she holds back a moan, quickly flying to the floor to catch her breath. Anon can’t believe this mare is still trying to act as if she’s not interested. This whole ‘bro’ thing is something he’d expect from a poorly written story of some kind, perhaps by a fan. Not that it matters. It’s clear as day to Anon that she wants what every other mare around here craves.

Though, he will give her some points for creativity, as opposed all the mares that just bend over and ask to be plowed. It’s admirable in a way but still not enough to make him drop his guard. Or his pants.

“Rainbow, you can drop the act. I know you’re not my bro,” Anon berates. “You’re just like Twilight. Wanting to be bent over and plowed like a broodmare.”

Rainbow bites her lip with a blush as she starts to sweat. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Really? Well, how about this?” Anon walks up to Rainbow and pets her mane.

Rainbow suppresses a moan as her legs start to shake. A splash echoes in the hall and there’s only one thing that can be. Anon sighs as he removes his hand and walks to the closet where he keeps the mop and bucket. He comes back into the room to see Rainbow looking to the floor, probably in embarrassment for being proven wrong.

“So, what was that, _bro_?” Anon taunts as he cleans up her mare goo.

As Anon cleans the mess, he notices out of the corner of his eye the shaking form of Rainbow. Her tail is pressed firmly between her legs, he can only guess she’s trying to contain whatever fluids that want to gush out onto his already soiled floor. However, something happens that Anon wasn’t expecting: the sound of a choked back sob. Stopping to properly face the tail end of Rainbow, he notices something fall onto the floor and it’s not more mare goo.

It’s thinner than that and it’s coming from her face. Wait... Is she crying? This isn’t right; he’s never known Rainbow to be this emotional. Sure, a lot of mares try crying as a pity ploy to get fucked. It’s never worked, but this seems different. She’s just standing there, crying. Not bending over, asking to be ravaged by his hot monkey dick. Nothing...

Concerned, he walks over and confirms that she is indeed crying, tears rolling down her cheek as she faces the floor with a look of shame. Maybe he went a bit too far? It’s not her fault she likes him a lot. At least she’s much more chill about it than all the other mares.

“No need to cry over this mess.” Anon tries to calm her. “Just a few minutes of work and we can pretend this never happened.”

She doesn’t face him, which makes Anon all the more worried. Why isn’t she jumping to nuzzle him like all the other mares? Why doesn’t she just bend over already and ask to be plowed; claiming it’s a pony tradition amongst friends? Instead, she grits her teeth as her tears continue to fall. Her shame turning to disgust.

“I’m _so_ sorry, Anon... You’re right. I do like you. I want you to bend me over and nail me until you’re satisfied. To be your cock sleeve cum dumpster pet.” She’s still facing the floor, looking as if she wants to vomit. “Pull my mane, call me horrible things as you treat me like the whorse I am...” She opens her eyes and looks up to face Anon, tears flowing freely. “B-But I wanted to be your friend. Not like all these other ponies. T-To try and give you a normal life.”

A shockwave hits Anon in the chest as he takes in the honest look Rainbow is giving him. His ears start to ring and head spin as everything comes together. She actually wanted to be his friend, to give him something he didn’t have in this place, fighting against the overpowering instincts that coursed through her veins, for his sake. To make him happy, to have one friend in this land of ponies that only want to get fucked.

Anon kneels and pulls Rainbow close. She gasps in a mixture of pleasure, pain and orgasm. Another splash hits the floor but Anon couldn’t care less about the floor right now.

“You shouldn’t be sorry,” Anon admits. “I’ve been an asshole, thinking you were like the rest, but this entire time you’ve always been more. Going far beyond what you needed, a true friend. Loyal, even though you had to fight yourself. _I’m_ sorry, Rainbow. You’re my bro and I shouldn’t have doubted that.”

“T-Thank you.” Rainbow speaks between moans. “C-Can you let me go... I don’t know if I can keep my hooves to myself if you hold me any longer.”

Anon lets her go and moves away to allow her to catch her breath for a moment. Once she’s good, she looks up at him as he looks down at her.

“So, what now, bro?” Anon asks.

Where there were once tears, now instead they have been replaced with a smile and blush. “Wanna watch a scary movie?”

A smile creeps onto Anon’s face as well. “Yeah, that sounds like a great idea.”


End file.
